charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Wilder
Sam Wilder was the whitelighter and lover of Patty Halliwell and is the father of Paige Matthews. Not much is known of his life as a mortal, but he did receive New York's Teacher of the Year award for 1872. Whitelighter After his death he became a whitelighter, one of his charges was Patty Halliwell. During the end of her marriage to her husband, Victor Bennett, Patty fell in love with Sam and he fathered her fourth child. Fearing repercussions if their relationship were to be discovered by the Elders, Sam and Patty took their newborn daughter to a church and gave her up to a nun there. They requested only that her name start with a "P" like the rest of the members of the Halliwell family. That daughter later on grew up to be the first whitelighter-witch hybrid and legendary Charmed One, Paige Matthews. Becoming Mortal When a water demon began attacking children in the lake at a camp, Sam told Patty not to interfere because it was too strong. He feared for her life and tried to stop her. Patty was forced to freeze him with her powers of molecular immobilization, but in the time it took her, the water demon attacked and killed Patty. Blaming himself for the death of his charge and lover, Sam "clipped his wings" and stayed to live out his days at the camp, doing odd jobs there. Facing His Demons ]]When the Charmed Ones start to investigate the water demon, Sam tries to use some of Patty's memory dust that he had been saving for years. In an effort to protect them, he wants to keep them away from the camp, but the sisters break the spell and return. Together, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Sam are able to use Patty's plan of electrocuting the water demon to kill it. Sam, however, is mortally wounded during the fight, but along with Prue succeds in vanquishing the demon by sacrificing himself.. Leo tries to heal Sam, but can't because he was not meant to. Sam is content to die, however, and is reunited with Patty, whom he sees as a specter, returning to greet Sam and take him into the afterlife. Reuniting With Paige ]]Sam, however, does not stay dead, he is made a Whitelighter again and once again stops using his whitelighter powers, because he is still in grief of losing his daughter. For whatever reason, this time he doesn't "clip his wings" and retains his Whitelighter powers, just abandoning his duty. In Season 5, he is made Paige's first charge to help him get back on track and at the same time she finds out who he is and understands what happened. His healing power was turned off because his sorrow was too strong for him to handle. In the end, however, Paige is able to help him overcome it and he is able to become a real whitelighter again. He reappears in Season 8, where Paige felt she again had to get over her issues with Sam, because he hasn't dropped by for a visit since they last saw each other in season 5. His James Dean-esque charge from the 1950s, J.D., required extra help, which is why Sam contacted his daughter for the case. He later admits that he hasn't dropped by because he wasn't sure how to fit into Paige's heart as her father because he was never there for her. In the end, he promises to keep in touch more often so he can find a place in his daughter's heart. Notable Family Members *Paige Matthews - Daughter *Henry Mitchell - Son-In-Law *Henry Jr. - Grandson *Twins- Granddaughters Charges Throughout the course of the series, Sam has been shown to have 2''' charges who were a witch, a future whitelighter, separately: *Patty Halliwell - a witch. (lost) *J.D. Williams - a future whitelighter who disappeared in 1956. He was found and killed later in 2005. (lost) Appearances Sam has appeared in a total of '''3 episodes over the course of the series. ;Season 2 * P3 H2O ;Season 5 * Sam, I Am ;Season 8 * The Lost Picture Show Category:Whitelighters Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Former Mortals Category:Recurring characters